Vigilando a las Bestias
by Yakumo-Kaiba
Summary: Ser los más jóvenes de la Compañía de Thorin no era un paseo. Fuertes guerreros no deberían cumplir tareas tontas como vigilar a ponys, sin embargo eso les permitía tener un precioso tiempo solos y eso no era algo que Fili y Kili fuesen a desperdiciar. / SLASH Fili/Kili


**Vigilando a las Bestias**

**Fandom:** The Hobbit (Movie)

_**Yakumo Kaiba**_

**Advertencia: **_Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenecen_. Solo me los apropio un rato por mi propia diversión y de aquellos con gustos parecidos a los míos, no gano más que gratificación personal. **Ocurre mientras Fili y Kili deben vigilar a los Ponys, poco antes del encuentro con los Trolls**. Es prácticamente un PWP, eso quiere decir que es una excusa para mucho Pr0N. **ESTO CONTIENE SLASH E INCESTO**. Advertidos están.

* * *

**Vigilando a las Bestias**

**One-Shot**

Viajar en un gran grupo nunca era fácil, no cuando te has acostumbrado toda tu vida a ser solo tú y tu hermano. Al estar con más gente alrededor provocaba conflictos a los que no estaban preparados ni mental ni animosamente, conflictos con la comida, con los turnos y con la privacidad. Oh, sí, la privacidad.

Tampoco era sencillo ser los más jóvenes del grupo. A pesar de tener 82 años, edad más que avanzada en tiempo de los hombres mortales, para los enanos no eran más que jovenzuelos, y como tales estaban prácticamente en lo más bajo del orden de jerarquía de la Compañía a pesar de sus habilidades para la lucha, siendo relegados a tareas tan absurdas como zurcir o cuidar a las bestias, lo que traía el consabido malhumor de Kili.

Suerte que Fili siempre sabía cómo ponerle de buen humor.

Ah, y tampoco era sencillo estar bajo las órdenes de su tío Thorin. El enano viejo, pero excelentemente conservado, era terco y obstinado como el más duro de los ponys de la compañía. Apenas seguía el consejo de Gandalf o de Balin, obsesionado hasta el último cabello de su barba con Erebor y el tesoro bajo la montaña. Especialmente con aquella gema de reyes de la que ellos solo habían escuchado historias llenas de anhelo y odio hacia el malvado Smaug. La Piedra del Arca.

Si había alguien que conocía bien a Thorin esos eran los jóvenes Kili y Fili. Criados prácticamente bajo la protección de su escudo, ambos habían aprendido a amar cada uno de los rudos gestos del enano. Las pocas muestras de afecto, cuando por casualidad olvidaba momentáneamente su odio, eran recibidas por regocijo por ambos cuando eran niños y aún hoy. Los dedos acariciando sus cabellos, o palmeando sus rostros cuando la primera barba se asomó, todo eso era tan extraño como ansiado.

Y por ese mismo amor y admiración ambos desde temprana edad se habían comprometidos, frente a ellos y frente a Mahal, a devolverle a su tío lo que su corazón lloraba. Ningún orco, ningún trasgo, elfo, humano ni dragón podrían impedir que ellos cumpliesen su palabra. Thorin había nacido para ser el Rey Bajo la Montaña, y Fili y Kili morirían cumpliéndolo.

Así de tanto le amaban.

Aunque eso no significaba que no odiasen profundamente cuando les ordenaba hacer trabajos inútiles y poco adecuados para sus manos largamente entrenadas para la batalla. Todo por ser los más jóvenes.

—Al menos nos ordenase juntar leña, como a Bofur y Bifur— se quejó por enésima vez Kili, mientras apartaba los mechones negros de su rostro. Un poco más allá su rubio hermano solo pudo soltar una risita, sin apartar su mirada de los ponys en ese improvisado corral que hace unos minutos ambos habían preparado.

—Hey, hey. Cuidar a los ponys es importante, no querrás que se nos escapen y tener que cargar el pesado culo de Bombur cuando ya no pueda dar un paso más—.

La risa de Fili fue acallada por un preciso golpe de su hermano justo bajo sus costillas, quitándole todo el aire de repente. Con algo de violencia el mayor se vio obligado a coger una gran bocanada para llenar sus pulmones con el preciado oxígeno, recibiendo en el intertanto miles de olores diferentes provenientes de los bosques aledaños al lugar que para esa noche la compañía había elegido para acampar.

Ambos hermanos debían reconocer que los bosques no eran su medio ambiente favorito. Eran oscuros, llenos de aromas poco familiares y era extremadamente sencillo que alguna bestia salvaje se escondiese allí al acecho. No es que las montañas fuesen lo más seguro del mundo, con los derrumbes a la orden del día, los seres subterráneos a la espera de los incautos capaces de despertarles y todo eso, sin embargo… para enanos como ellos eso era el hogar. El olor a los metales, la tierra y la humedad subterránea.

Déjenle el olor a pasto a los estirados elfos del bosque.

—¡Shht! ¿Escuchaste eso?— gruñó de pronto Kili apoyando una mano en el pecho de Fili para empujarle contra el tronco de un árbol mientras agudizaba su oído.

Fili sabía que en ese momento Kili odiaba el haber dejado su arco en el campamento. La luz natural comenzaba a desaparecer, luciendo un azul oscuro el cielo del horizonte expandiéndose más y más por encima de los árboles y sus cabezas. La noche empezaba a afianzarse atrayendo silencio y viento frío a sacudir sus largas melenas, sin embargo no oía ningún ruido extraño.

—¿Qué debía escuchar? ¿El acelerado latir de tu corazón que marca descompasada la vena de tu cuello? ¿O quizás el calor que crea la sangre corriendo por tu cuerpo ante la idea de tenerme acorralado contra este roble rodeados de espesuras que nos ocultan de la vista de los incautos? ¿Qué es lo que quieres que escuche, hermano?— el tono de voz bajo pareció dirigirse directamente al centro de la atención de Kili, quien olvidó todo lo de su alrededor enfocando sus ojos en el rostro del rubio.

Las pupilas de ambos se encontraban dilatadas, mitad por la noche que extendía su oscuridad como un manto, mitad por el deseo que habían inflamado las palabras del mayor en ambos. La mano de Kili seguía sobre el pecho de Fili, empujando apenas lo suficiente para no permitirle moverse, pero sin presionar lo suficiente para llegar a ser doloroso. La rosa lengua de Fili se mostró entre sus labios, humedeciendo y llamando, llamado que fue rápidamente respondido.

La privacidad era un precioso tesoro que pocas veces se podía disfrutar en una travesía como en la que se habían embarcado y, la verdad, ninguno de ellos estaban dispuestos a desperdiciar la oportunidad que se había presentado ante ellos.

Fili había tenido razón al mencionar la agradable espesura que les rodeaba y que impediría que cualquiera les viese si apareciese de pronto. Lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar si alguien se acercaba y a la vez lo suficientemente lejos como para no ser vistos. Era perfecto, era lo que habían necesitado, y lo que no sabían si volverían a tener pronto. No con tantos viejos enanos, con el mago y el mediano rondando cerca de ellos. No, señor.

No es como si pudiesen hacer demasiado tampoco, ambos lo sabían mientras se devoraban las bocas en besos ansiosos, jalando sus barbas y empujando sus entrepiernas una contra la otra con el grueso cuero de sus pantalones interponiéndose. El tiempo no era demasiado y de todas formas llevaban demasiados días sin tenerse a la mano solo para ellos. Tan cerca pero tan lejos que dolía.

La gran mano de Kili, esa que seguía sobre el pecho de su hermano comenzó a bajar con la palma abierta, acariciando cada una de las protuberancias en la ropa. La piel del abrigo le recibió suave dejando paso a la frialdad del cinturón metálico. Con la lengua de su hermano hasta su garganta, Fili gimió cuando por fin esa mano se metió entre el cuero de sus pantalones, posándose sobre su piel afiebrada, sobre su duro miembro que le esperaba listo para salir de su prisión.

Ambos pares de ojos se observaron, mientras el beso perdía ferocidad hasta volverse un delicioso intercambio de saliva, lento y suave. Invitante. Y Fili sabía a qué le estaba invitando Kili.

Su mano, un poco más pequeña, apartó con algo de desesperación el pesado abrigo que le impedía acercarse a su premio. La mano de Kili seguía dentro de su pantalón, sin apretar, solo dejando que el calor y la humedad se extendiesen por su palma, casi enloqueciéndole por el deseo de empujar. Pero no podía hacerlo, no mientras no pudiese devolver el favor. Así que con rapidez, bajando el elástico de los oscuros pantalones, su mano pronto se envolvió en el duro mástil de su hermanito menor quien solo pudo separarse del beso para soltar un sollozo de deseo, apoyando su frente contra la del mayor.

Y así estaban, quietos y sin mirarse. Con una mano dentro del pantalón del otro, sujetando y empujando una hombría que no era suya, respectivamente. Muriendo por un movimiento, pero sin ninguno querer ser el primero en darlo. Moverse primero era reconocer que no podían soportar la espera. Era perder. Y a ninguno de los hermanos les gustaba perder.

—Me llega el aroma de un buen caldo— susurró a media voz Fili, con las pupilas dilatadas y los labios hinchados, sintiendo como el aire se le escapaba.

—Pronto estará la comida, sin duda alguna— respondió ahogadamente Kili, sintiendo la garganta seca y adolorida.

Fili respiró profundo en el mismo momento que Kili tragó saliva, y entonces, nadie supo cual primero, ambos embistieron hacia esa mano ajena que les reconfortaba.

Un quejido se perdió en el bosque, sin saber de qué garganta había escapado, antes de que ambos volviesen a besarse con necesidad, chocando sus lenguas, lamiendo sus dientes y la parte superior de sus bocas, ansiosos por poder comerse mutuamente, aunque sabiendo que ni eso podría dejarles satisfechos.

Transparente líquido abandonaba las enrojecidas cabezas de sus miembros, los que eran torturados por aquellas manos familiares que sabían perfectamente dónde y cómo manipular para dejarles sin aliento alguno. El obsceno sonido de sus miembros, sus calientes besos y el conocimiento de que a apenas unos metros la compañía en pleno estaba dispuesta a tomar la cena, parecía suficiente para endurecerles aún más.

El calor de sus vientres pronto se expandió por el resto de su cuerpo, perlando sus frentes mientras ahogaban gemidos y quejidos en la boca ajena, cada vez más y más cerca del final. La sangre se agolpaba en el medio de sus cuerpos, haciendo que sus mentes desvariarán, pero jamás olvidando con quien estaban. Sus ojos, prácticamente negros por lo dilatado de sus pupilas, se observaron mutuamente, transmitiendo todos sus sentimientos mucho mejor de lo que lo haría el mejor Bardo de toda la Tierra Media, enano, élfico o humano.

Ambos se conocían lo suficiente como para saber cuándo todo comenzaba a acabar. El calor, antes extendido, se agolpó con violencia en sus bajos vientres. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron, mientras sus ojos se daban el aviso que sus manos correspondieron. Uno, dos y tres movimientos más y pronto ambos enanos hubieron ahogados sus orgasmos en un profundo y húmedo beso mientras su espesa y caliente semilla chorreaba entre los dedos ajenos.

Suspiros y jadeos fue todo lo que se permitieron, mientras con un último beso, Kili retrocedía un paso quitando su mano de los pantalones de su hermano, arrebatando al mismo tiempo su sensible miembro de la mano de Fili.

Fili, sintiendo sus piernas débiles, solo pudo afirmarse apoyando en el tronco del árbol a sus espaldas su mano, aún húmeda y embadurnada con la fuerte esencia de Kili. Sus ojos se entrecerraron, apenas mirando a través de sus rubias pestañas como Kili se arreglaba la ropa, limpiando su esencia en el interior de su abrigo, ganándose una sonrisa encantadora de Fili.

Como siempre, Kili lucía algo avergonzado. Fili jamás sabía del todo de que se avergonzaba, porque no eran pocas las veces que era el propio moreno quien se acercaba a él en búsqueda de algo más que un beso, sin embargo le permitía conservar sus pensamientos para sí mismo. Eran hermanos, pero eso no significaba que estaría exigiendo saber a cada momento que pensamiento cruzaba por la bella cabeza de Kili. Su deber como hermano mayor era cuidarlo. Y Fili creía que hacía ese trabajo muy bien.

Kili observó un momento a su hermano mayor descansar contra el gran roble que había prestado su fortaleza para llevar el delicioso acto y de pronto no pudo evitar lucir algo avergonzado. Era increíble como con unas pocas frases su hermano mayor era capaz de enviar a la letrina más de 60 años de estricto entrenamiento en autocontrol. Como era capaz de encender su sangre como si en vez de líquido tuviese el ardiente fuego de Smaug recorriendo sus venas. Le desconcertaba y a la vez le excitaba ese poder que Fili tenía sobre él, y realmente esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que su hermano mayor jamás se enterase de ello. Sospechaba que si Fili se enterase de lo que podía hacerle con tan solo una palabra era muy probable que abusase de este poder en demasía. No creía que fuese del todo malo, sin embargo eso sumado a la grandiosa habilidad de su hermano con las cuerdas solo podían hacerle temer un poco. Solo un poco.

Cuando Fili había por fin arreglado su ropa y limpiado su mano, se acercó al menor rozando su cuerpo al pasar sonriendo levemente. Una sonrisa llena de amor y promesas para un futuro que ambos esperaban no fuese muy lejano.

—Creo que ya nos distrajimos más que suficiente. Será mejor que volvamos a vigilar a esos ponys o tío Thorin entregará nuestros culos a Smaug como ofrenda si se alguno se pierde— rió Fili acomodando su melena rubia y arreglando una de sus trenzas mientras caminaba hacia el improvisado corral. Tras él y con una ligera mueca Kili caminó siguiéndole a paso tranquilo.

—Ya, como si alguna de las bestias fuese a escaparse tan fácilmente— bufó a media voz.

Ninguno esperaba que de hecho eso hubiese ocurrido, como tampoco toda la emoción que siguió después, sin embargo eso es cuento para otra ocasión.

**FIN**

* * *

_Lo lamento, pero no podía resistirme a escribir esto. Amé la película del Hobbit: Un Viaje Inesperado y MUERO por la espera (354 días… asdasdasd) sin embargo por mientras debía escribir algo. ALGO. Lo que fuese. Y salió esto, es casi un PWP pero NECESITABA escribir de estos dos. Y… y no quiero escribir de su futuro, oh, god, no._

_Espero que les haya agradado. Cuando leí el libro, hace más de 11 años, estos dos fueron mis enanos favoritos (si, sufrí mucho), así que cuando los vi en la peli y tan sexys… ¡MORÍ! Escribir esto era inevitable. Lo era._

_Muchas gracias por leer, y adoraré leer cualquiera de sus comentarios. Si estás tan ansiosa/o como yo por la siguiente parte ¡Cuéntame! Y podremos sufrir juntos._

_Por cierto, __**Mahal **__es el nombre enano para el Hacedor, Aulë, el creador de los enanos y, por lo tanto, su deidad._

_¡Muchas gracias por leer!_


End file.
